


That Moment When...

by 3am_Reading



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3am_Reading/pseuds/3am_Reading
Summary: A series of one shots (super original). Does contain some language but no smut (I don't write that). If you have any suggestions let me know in the comments!





	1. Aelin, We're Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About: Right before the final war. Rowan still isn’t a fan of Aelin, but joined her because  
> he despises Maeve. Rowan finds someone that he thinks he loves and Aelin practically  
> loses it

“Aelin! Aelin! I think I found her!!” Rowan said, running to Aelin.

“What do you mean Rowan? Found who?” She asked

“My mate, my real mate. She’s fantastic, and lovely and…” Rowan was saying, but Aelin wasn’t listening.

All she could hear was a whistle. It was so high pitched, and made her ears bleed. He what? What? Aelin was slowly dying inside. Everything she needed was him. He was here everything and-

“Aelin?” Rowan waved a hand in front of her face, “Aelin? Are you even listening to me?”  
“Huh, oh yeah. What were you saying?”

Rowan sighed, “I said that I was leaving. I made a mistake last time and payed dearly. I won’t make the same mistake this time. So, Hermia and I are going. We found a safe spot in Wendlyn and will be going there.”  
“Wh-when do you leave?” Aelin stuttered. She still couldn’t believe he was leaving her for somebody who he thought was his mate. All that she had been working for was gone. He was a major part of her plan. He was the part that would make sure she wouldn’t die. He was needed because without him, she didn’t have a chance of making it. Yeah, she had Dorian, but he wasn’t strong enough to take on all the magic she had. The last time that happened, he slept for 3 days and almost didn’t wake up. Aelin couldn’t put herself or Manon through that.

“Tomorrow. We leave then,” he answered. 

“O-ok. Alright. Goodbye Rowan Whitethorn. Enjoy your life.” Aelin said coldly and started to walk away.

“Aelin! Aelin, what’s the problem?” Rowan asked, running after her.

“Nothing, Rowan. Nothing. You go and run off with the “love of your life”. I asked for one thing! One THING!” Aelin shouted, while turning around, “I need you to survive! You are the only thing that keeps me grounded when I lose myself to the magic! And, now… You’re leaving!” 

“I-I’m sorry. I would stay but…”

“But you don’t want to lose her. Ok then. Don’t, but lose me.” She said and walked off. For the first night in a long time, the nightmares came back, and Aelin didn’t sleep.

When Aelin finally came out of her tent the next day, Rowan and his “mate” had already left for Wendlyn. Everybody sensed that Aelin was in a poor mood, so they let her be. Until…

“Aelin!” It was Aedion, “Aelin! Now that Rowan has left we need to rethink all of our plans. We somehow incorporated Rowan into all of them.”  
“Ok. Let’s do that. Round ‘em all up and let’s figure this shit out.”

When everybody (everybody meaning Lysandra, Aedion, Aelin, Manon, Dorian, and the rest of The Thirteen) was in the planning tent Aelin began.

“We are still doing this in waves, but because of Rowan’s absence, we need to rethink them. The first will stay the same. The idea is to take out what we can so Manon, you and the Thirteen will fly and take out all the you see. Aedion, you and the Bane and whatever other armies we have will go next and take out the stragglers.

“Lysandra, you shift into whatever the hell you think is most dangerous and take out what you can along with the armies. Should the other members of the cadre show up, they will go with the armies and Lysandra. In the last wave, it’ll be Dorian and I. We will join powers and I will try my hardest not to kill you.” Aelin finally finished, “Any questions? Oh, and if any of you see Erawan, take whatever iron you have and lock him up. I have the wyrd keys and lock. I will need a few days to recover, so in that time feed him iron filings but stay far away after that. It’s easy to go under his thrall.”

“Ok. We got it.” They all said.

A few days later they got word that Erawan was coming. In the next hour, all hell broke loose. 

“Ready the first wave!!” Aelin exclaimed to everyone. “We’re going in fast and hard!!” 

“We’re ready!” Manon shouted, the rest agreed.

“Please fly safe. And take those bastards out.” A few moments later, Aelin felt the darkness of his presence, “He;’s here!”

People started shouting and running for cover. She couldn’t blame them. She would’ve done the same, except, she was needed on the battlefield. Then, she felt another presence. A much lighter one, mixed with stronger ones.

Rowan and the cadre came out of the dust and Aelin heard three words. The words that helped her fight. The words that turned the tides. 

“Aelin, we’re mates.” 


	2. We all Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rowan has a nightmare, Aelin calms him down. Extremely short, on vacation. Spoilers for EoS

Prompt: _____ has a nightmare, _____ calms him down (Sometime during Empire of Storms, probably on the ship)

 

She felt the thrashing before she saw it. Rowan was having a nightmare. Again. It happened every once in awhile, but he was normally very still. That's what always woke her, but tonight was different. Tonight was the night. She knew there was no point in trying to wake him up, as he was always in an extremely deep sleep during his nightmares, but she had to try.

“Rowan,” Aelin whispered, “Rowan wake up. Come on Ro’.” She tried to shake him awake. Again, she knew there was no point. But, he wouldn't have left her to the nightmares that haunt each other on this day. The day everything really fell apart. Today, was the day that Lyria, Rowan's pregnant “mate” died. Aelin knew, that from the moment the arrow hit his shoulder, that everything was going to change. Until, she didn't tell him. Aelin knew it was wrong. Wrong on so many different levels. Rowan though it was just the Carranam bond, but Aelin instantly knew that it wasn't the case. She didn't even feel this way with Sam.  
so, when Aelin saw that Rowan was having a nightmare, she decided to take on the loving mate position and attempt to wake him.

“Rowan, please wake up.” She shook him, “ Rowan! Rowan it's alright. You're okay. Rowan come on!!”

With that shout, Rowan bolted upright and looked at Aelin. Without actually seeing.

“Rowan!! Wake!! Up!!!!” Aelin was shouting.

“Aelin?” Rowan whispered in a broken voice. It hurt Aelin so much seeing Rowan like this.

“Yeah. It's me. It's okay. We’re okay. It's all going to be okay.” Aelin whispered this over and over. Pulling Rowan toward her and stroking his hair.


	3. Ten to One, Dark to Light, Life to Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Write a list, from ten to one about things that either keep the character motivated, have had an effect on this character, or life moments for this character. I put my own spin on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long for this, I just lost inspiration. Then I read a prompt I had saved on my computer and got some inspiration. I took part in NaNoWriMo, so if any of you want to head over to Wattpad to read it, it's called The Bridge to Madness, and written by the name of Aeryn_LD, which is mu username there, I have a poem thing up there too, anything else (if there is anything else) is crap, don't read it. 
> 
> Time for shameless self promotion!!!!:  
> I am really proud of The Bridge to Madness, I ask you to please check it out and give some feed back, I am in the middle of polishing it up, nice and pretty, so if any of you have something I could add to give the story spunk or take out because it sucks or rewrite something so it's better, then go ahead and leave a comment. A warning before, it is dark. It is about Alzheimer's and a Prisoner of War with war flash backs. It is also mainly about the Vietnam war, and everything that happens in that story is completely made up and fake, except the general. So... yeah. Hve fun reading!

Aelin’s first thought, the thought that was truly her own, when she stepped out of the iron coffin wasn’t her mate’s name or her cousin’s or her friends. In reality, her thought wasn’t even as coherent as she would’ve liked to believe. It was really a jumble of pictures, memories consisting of Manon, the witch, Dorian, the king, and slivers of dangerous blacks stones.

Her first coherent thought however, was about the Wyrd keys.  _ Wyrd keys _ . She had no idea what they were, what that thought meant though. After the jumble of memories and her thoughts about the Wyrd keys, the pain set in. Searing pain that spread quickly from her back down to her legs, then around to her torso following up to her arms and hands, and then eventually ending at her face.

_ Pain. _

That was all Aelin could think about, then Aelin faded. Aelin faded and something darker, more sinister took her place. Not a Valg or anything of the sort but rather an older, but somehow younger version of the person Aelin had once been. Her name was now long forgotten by the world, people would shudder at the name of the terrifying assassin, but now they would bow down to her. 

Somewhere, in the back of the mind of this sinister, sadistic thing, Aelin new that in order to destroy all things with shadow and fear, that both Aelin and this new comer would have to work together. But for that to work, the new comer, who now had a name, would have to loosen the reigns. 

Celaena Sardothien opened her eyes and smiled at the carnage in front of her. Blood. So much blood, the scent was flooding her nostrils. A scent that Celaena welcomed, finding it comforting in a way. In a way that she was comforted by warm blankets and chocolate and books. A way that this horrible person should hide from the world. 

People had thought that they were safe from Adarlan’s Assassin, but in reality, she had only been sleeping.  And now the monster had been awoken. People said that only light could drive away the darkness, but that was only temporary. Because eventually, you had to sleep, and go back to that place of darkness. Like the moon and sun, in a constant battle of full control. Sometimes, the moon would shine longer, and others the sun would. But one had never gotten full control. 

Because, yes, light could drive away darkness. But it took a monster to kill a monster. And that was exactly what Celaena was. A monster. 

She looked up from the battlefield and saw a white haired female running towards her.

Her lips were moving, Celaena couldn’t understand her.

“Aelin! Aelin, if we’re gonna do this, it needs to happen now!! Aelin!!!!!” Manon had no idea if it really was Aelin she was talking to, Rowan said something about split personality, Manon hadn’t paid attention. Now, she wished she did. 

“What? What?” Not Aelin then. Aelin had a softer voice, rounded more accepting. This voice was the voice of a killer. Hard, jagged, sharp. Celaena Sardothien had come out to play. 

“We have to do this, you need to shift!” Manon said, fully aware that she may need a little coxing if what Dorian and Chaol had said was true. That Celaena fully hated her shifting. 

Aelin pushed through whatever block her alter-ego had put in place and was prepared to give herself a pep-talk. Apparently, that wasn’t necessary though. She felt Celaena give control to her, and the moment Aelin had it, she shifted. 

“Give me the lock, I can do this.” Aelin and Celaena said. Different their personalities may be, they were still the same person, and powerful all the same. 

Manon handed her the lock, Aelin and Celaena grasped it in their hands. Shared control was new, different, but right now, in this moment, Aelin really needed the approval of her younger self. And the spontaneousness of her.  

The two girls closed their eyes, and reached deep into themselves, pulling up everything. Aelin needed all the power she could get, and was once told the emotions were going to be her strong hold. Anything that held strong emotion would giver energy and power, so Aelin and Celaena reached into their memories, their feeling and experiences and hoped for the best. 

_ Ten: When she first met him, Dorian, she finally felt power. Like she was able to get her life back in order. Even if that meant winning a silly competition.  _

_ Nine: Nox was a friend. Her first friend in a long time. Her first friend that wouldn’t be in trouble for knowing her. Her first friend that knew her as Lilian. A girl who stole, not killed.  _

_ Eight: Nehemiah. Pain. Pain. That was what that friendship came to. Betrayal, love, and pain. All things that Celaena swore off. Betrayal, not Nehemia herself, but a person who could have protected her. Love, yes, in her own selfish way Celaena loved Nehemiah, as a friend completely, but maybe something a little more. And with Nehemia came Chaol. Pain from both those people.  _

_ Seven: Varese. Depression. Depression and wine. That was all she got out of that small and uninteresting place. _

_ Six: Maeve. Scary, powerful, and currently the person she was going to kill, along with Erawan and his lackeys. Pain and suffering, too. _

_ Five: Elena, Gavin, and Branon. This would’ve been so much easier if they had spelled things out right, and not sugar coated them. She felt cheated, Elena was really the cause of this, if she hadn’t taken the eye, or if she had just let Aelin drown. Aelin, either way, would’ve been spared.  _

_ Four: The Cadre. An unlikely alliance that was for the better, not for worse. More people who could share her burden, who could help her in so many ways. _

_ Three: Lysandra. A friendship she would cherish forever, no matter where she ended up. _

_ Two: Aedion. Her cousin, her friend, her brother. A helper and a protector. _

_ One:  _ Rowan _. Her mate, her carranam, her friend, her lover. So many things in one person, he brought her back from the edge of a cliff, caught her when she fell and then picked her back up, her trusted her so much. She had to do something to repay the life debt. The first time she had ever been in debt to someone, and she was glad it was him.  _

A flash of light exploded through the battlefield, blinding those in its path. He felt the pain before he saw her fall. She was gone. 


	5. Time for Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Can I kill him?”  
>  “No.”  
>  “Not even a little bit?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short, but y'all deserve it.

“Can I kill him?” Aelin asked, Gavriel gave her a sidelong glance. 

“No, Aelin.” Fenrys was quick to answer. Though he knew of her past with Tern, he was still shaky on her past with Harding and Mullin. A few minutes ago, she had been prancing down the hallways, but apparently news of three assassins she had known earlier in her life was something that made her go stone cold and draw a knife. If only Rowan were here, but no. He decided  _ he _ wanted to go to Doranelle and handle the mess Maeve left behind. 

“Not even a little bit?”

“Aelin, we’ve talked about this. Unsolicited killing is a big no when you are ruling a kingdom,” Gavriel commented, unsure whether the pregnant young women standing before him would really resort to killing people she disliked.

“Oh, come on! He totally deserves it!” Aelin was finished with all this. When she buried her past, she expected it to stay 6 feet under. 

“Celaena! Please, we’ve done so much for you. We need help, and you’re the only one who can help…” Tern trailed off at the sight of two full grown fae warriors at her majesty's beck and call. 

“Fenrys, can  _ you _ hit him with your knife?” Aelin asked, ignoring the fury of the three men kneeling at her feet.

“I believe the technical term is stab, and no. No, Aelin I can not ‘hit them with my knife’ because we do not condone unwarranted murder.” 

“But what if I tell you that they  _ really _ deserve it.”

“I still will not kill them.”

“Why not?!”

“Because murder was not on my agenda for today, Aelin. Listen to what they have to say and then send them on their merry way.” Gavriel answered for Fenrys. If he had known how hard it would be to babysit the queen, he would’ve gone with Rowan instead.

“Fine. What do you guys want?” Aelin sighed, almost of if she had randomly become a 5 year old.

“Safe passage across the sea. We got into some trouble, and need to escape.” Mullin answered.

“Fine, go tell a dock master that you are heading for Varese. Tell them the queen sent you, and give them this letter,” she nodded to Gavriel and he grabbed the letter with the queen’s seal on it, “Tell him it needs to get to my cousin. You want safe passage? You got it.” 

The three men praised her and left, grabbing the letter on the way out. 

“What was in that letter?” Fenrys asked.

“And execution deal. He kills those men and sends me their heads, he can have a Wyvern.”

“Smart girl. Goodnight, your majesty.” Fenrys and Gavriel left Aelin, but were quickly pulled back in by a guard yelling “She’s in labour!!!”


End file.
